the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mr. Stupid NoHead's first sword
|type=Single-blade |culture=NoHeads |creator=Mr. Stupid NoHead |created=c. 1980s |destroyed=2019, New York |discovered= |owners=Mr. Stupid NoHead |hilt shape=Cylindrical |hilt length=19.00 centimeters |hiltw=5.00 cenimeters |hilt material=*Durasteel *Electrum *Phobar alloy |energizer=Durasteel |blade type= |blade length= |mods= |weight= |protection= |capacity= |range= |design= |markings= |purpose=Sword combat |era=*NoHead era |affiliation=*Order of the NoHeads *NoHead Empire}} This sword was the first of two swords created by Mr. Stupid NoHead. It was with these swords that he murdered many, many individuals. Description Being a patron of the arts, Mr. Stupid NoHead designed his original weapon with a high level of craftsmanship, clearly influenced by the NoHead’s love of antiquity. The body of the sword was fashioned from nigh-indestructible durasteel alloy while the flat emitter was composed of aurodium. The whole of the weapon possessed a refined and elegant electrum finish. The weapon utilized ten energizers made of durasteel, a material that enhanced the dark power within the energy shell. This falls in complete contrast with Baby Intelligence, whose material (space rock) repels evil. Ever the pragmatist, Mr. Stupid NoHead already had prepared a backup sword. This weapon was initially identical to his first sword with the electrum and durasteel finish of his original weapon, but it was later retrofitted with an unknown black alloy. In truth, the NoHeads normally wielded enough powers to fight without a sword, but every apprentice still learned to use one as part of his or her training. NoHead still preferred to use his sword, however, and only used the full of his powers as a last resort. History Early usage Mr. Stupid NoHead created his sword during his apprenticeship, and used this weapon throughout his NoHead training under Mr. Crooked NoHead. First NoHead War Shortly before the completion of his training, Mr. Stupid NoHead crossed blades with the sword that formerly belonged to Mr. Ghastly NoHead; NoHead defeated and injured the police officer Jean in the duel, but was kept at bay in the ensuing duel with Bladepoint. The duel ended in stalemate and NoHead was separated from his quarry. When he began his evil career, he concealed his sword within his cloak. The weapon remained hidden there, waiting until its wielder needed it. He would wield it several times after the completion of his training. Mr. Stupid NoHead had a large role in the First NoHead War, not hesitating in cutting down those who opposed or annoyed him. Over the course of the war, the sword had become a weapon of murderous intent and a tool of dark power at the hands of its master. In 1994, he would use it to massacre the police in their station. NoHead Empire Mr. Stupid NoHead carried the sword for a great deal of his life afterward, though he only rarely wielded it in combat, as his position as Emperor made battles with other mutants few and far between, and he preferred to rely on his raw ability with the Dark side in any case. Notably, he did brandish his sword when Max Tegan attempted to assassinate him.A Two-Edged Sword When Abalan confronted him and the Gladiator in December, 2005 with the intention of rescuing the recently captured police officers, Mr. Stupid NoHead sat back and allowed the Gladiator to confront the mutant. When Abalan bested the Dark mutant, NoHead began appealing to him to slay the Gladiator and replace him as his apprentice. As Abalan mulled over the idea, captured police officer Ronald Koda sprang into action. Telekinetically seizing NoHead's sword, Koda killed the guards holding him and leapt at NoHead. Mr. Stupid NoHead brought Koda down with a blast of lightning. However, Koda's actions prompted Abalan to attack the Emperor rather than the Gladiator, during which NoHead fought unarmed. Second NoHead War At the height of his power during his reign of terror, Mr. Stupid NoHead learned about Peter Hecks, an unusually intelligent infant that he knew was a danger to him. When Mr. Stupid NoHead confronted the child in the aftermath of the Attack on New York City, he brandished the weapon. During their sword duel, they were seemingly matched in combat. To tip the odds, the police officer abandoned sword combat and assaulted NoHead telekinetically, forcing him to dodge. Although they proved evenly matched, the NoHead was forced to retreat. Shortly afterwards, Mr. Stupid NoHead faced-off with Baby Intelligence and the beginner Sebiscuits aboard the Wasp, in the former’s quarters. The two babies were there to rescue Katie Black. After NoHead defeated Baby Intelligence, a vengeful Sebiscuits charged at NoHead during their duel. He allowed Sebiscuits to defeat him for his own ends. The baby then took Mr. Stupid NoHead’s own sword, but the Dark mutant escaped. Cardarphen left the sword behind when he escaped with Black and Baby Intelligence, allowing NoHead to call his sword to him soon after. Destruction When the S.M.S.B. attacked the MBH, NoHead realized that a squad of four was on their way to execute him. After a quick dialogue, the NoHead Grandmaster brandished the weapon. With a cry the Dark mutant leaped at his enemies, cutting down Katy Smith and Jason Williams. After killing Caleb Hawkins it was a duel only between NoHead and Paige. Gaining the early advantage, Mr. Stupid NoHead gained ground on Paige. However, Paige’s Soresu-Vaapad technique allowed her to counter the NoHead’s rage-fueled frenzy. The girl guided the battle towards the bay window of NoHead’s office and out onto the wind-blown ledge outside. The precarious position of the battle prompted NoHead to channel some of his power into an enhanced grip on the permacrete, marginally decreasing his speed. Paige briskly disarmed the NoHead with a surgically precise kick to the face, throwing Mr. Stupid NoHead off-balance and causing the NoHead to drop his sword as he flailed for purchase. The sword fell out the window into the bottomless streets and alleyways of New York City below just before Sebiscuits showed up. Consequentially, it also forced him to only rely on one sword. Appearances * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references Category:Personal swords Category:Mr. Stupid NoHead's possessions Category:Durasteel swords